


Вот и разобрался

by mizuame



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Furry, Hand Jobs, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, Transgender, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Регу нужно разобраться в себе и понять, не «по мальчикам» ли он. Наначи вызывается помочь.
Relationships: Reg/Nanachi (Made in Abyss), Reg/Riko (Made in Abyss)
Kudos: 4





	Вот и разобрался

**Author's Note:**

> Автор манги не называет пола Наначи, поэтому тут могут быть варианты. Автор фанфика предполагает, что Наначи считает себя скорее женского пола (отсюда окончания), но от строения тела никуда не денешься.   
> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2019-го года. Бета — Котенок с гранатой (https://ficbook.net/authors/136345)

Наначи посмотрела на Рега и задумалась. Он, конечно, был славным малым, но стоит ли раскрывать ему свой секрет? Тем более, что повод-то не такой уж и важный… Но этого… ну, того самого, хотелось уже давно, а Рег был в ее вкусе. Вытянувшийся, подкачавшийся за время приключений, он стал статным молодым парнем, не портили даже железные руки и ноги, которые, кстати — вот магия Бездны! — выросли вместе с ним. Наначи еще раз посмотрела на Рега, а потом обратилась к Рико:

— Рико, слушай, — Наначи откинула особенно надоевшую прядку за плечо и убедилась, что Рико обратила на нее свое внимание. Рико тоже выросла, стала красивой девушкой, неудивительно, что они с Регом стали встречаться. Поэтому Наначи не могла не спросить:

— Представь себе, двое встречаются и любят друг друга. Но один из них пробует э-э-э… переспать с человеком своего пола. Ну, девочка с девочкой или мальчик с мальчиком… Это измена?

Рико уставилась на Наначи с удивлением, а потом расхохоталась:

— Ну и вопросы у тебя! — Рико смеялась долго, видимо, не восприняла вопрос серьезно. Но Наначи надо было получить ответ, поэтому пришлось переспросить:

— И все же.

Рико посмотрела на нее уже серьезно и сверкнула своими очками.

— Ты серьезно? — Наначи кивнула и Рико посмотрела на Рега, как бы примеряя ситуацию на себя, — хмм… Нет, не думаю. Не думаю, что это измена, особенно, если просто из интереса.

— Ясненько, — кивнула Наначи, взяла со стола стебель сельдерея и с удовольствием вгрызлась в него зубами. Ей нужно было еще немного подумать.

Ночью Наначи все-таки решилась. Тихо выскользнув из своей комнаты, она проскользнула в комнату Рега. Парня не было. Наначи вздохнула, пригладила шерстку, и уселась на кровать — ждать.

Рег пришел минут через семь или десять. Он открыл дверь, включил свет, а потом резко подпрыгнул и выставил вперед руку, ту самую, из которой стрелял своим убийственным светом.

— Тихо ты, тихо! — подскочила Наначи с кровати. Ей не улыбалось умереть прямо тут из-за какой-то ерунды.

— Фух, это ты! — воскликнул Рег и опустил руку. — Что ты тут делаешь? Перепугала меня!

Наначи рассмеялась.

— Что-то ты нервным стал. Что не так?

— Ну… — Рег задумался и почесал под шлемом, — меня нервирует это все. Рико хочет замуж, а я…

— А ты? Чего ты сомневаешься, Рико тебя любит, ты ее, кажется, тоже… Столько лет вместе! — Наначи улыбалась, ей нравились Рико и Рег, они были хорошей парой.

— А я в себе не разобрался! — вспыхнул Рег, и мило покраснел, — Вдруг мне мальчики нравятся!

— О-па! — Наначи хлопнула в ладоши, — Значит, все верно!

— Что верно? — удивился Рег. — Что я мальчиками интересуюсь? Так я ведь сам не знаю!

— Нет, — Наначи махнула рукой, — Просто я заметила, что ты все время о чем-то думаешь и как бы сомневаешься. Я все думала, в чем же тут дело, а потом поняла, что, наверное, проблема в тебе и Рико. Ну и сделала вывод, что может ты сомневаешься, сложится ли ваша жизнь удачно. И думала, что, может быть, ты не знаешь, подходят ли тебе девушки. Может быть…

— Короче, ты угадала, — оборвал ее Рег, окончательно смутившись.

— Ага, — Наначи легко кивнула и махнула хвостом. — И я хочу тебе кое-что предложить.

Наначи подмигнула, Рег нахмурился, Наначи сделала несколько шагов к Регу и шепнула ему на ухо:

— Я могу показать тебе, как оно все. Как это все с мальчиками. Ну, чтобы ты больше не сомневался.

Рег выглядел полностью ошеломленным, и Наначи поняла, что сегодня ей не светит. Она мазнула рукой по щеке Рега и направилась к дверям. В проеме она остановилась и помигнула ошарашенному Регу:

— Если тебе интересно, скажи мне, и я тебе покажу.

Ждать Рега долго не пришлось. Через два дня, краснея и смущаясь, Рег подошел к ней и тихонько спросил:

— Ты в самом деле можешь мне показать? А как?

Наначи рассмеялась.

— Тебе интересно? Тогда ночью я тебе покажу.

Рег опять нахмурился.

— А это не будет… ну… изменой. Я все-таки с Рико.

— Нет. — Наначи улыбнулась ему и похлопала по плечу. — Рико тогда сказала, что если мальчик с мальчиком, то это не измена. Помнишь?

Судя по глазам, Рег помнил. Но Наначи на всякий случай подождала, пока он кивнул, а потом тихо прошептала «Тогда до ночи» и ушла, помахивая хвостом.

Тем вечером Наначи снова пошла в комнату к Регу. Теперь, когда он сам позвал ее, она направлялась к нему уже не на удачу, поэтому могла всласть помечтать. Все ее тело предвкушало будущую ночь с таким нежным, застенчивым и красивым парнем. Когда она вошла, Рег уже ждал, сидя на кровати. Стоило Наначи открыть дверь, как он встал.

— Привет! Мы куда-то пойдем? — тут же спросил он.

— Нет, — покачала головой Наначи. — Я покажу тебе тут.

— Но… как?! Ведь я хочу узнать, как это будет с парнем!

Наначи серьезно кивнула, потом взяла Рега за руку и посадила на кровать.

— Нам не нужно никуда идти. Дело в том, что…

Наначи замолчала. Она уже успела залезть на кровать и теперь ее фигурка в падающем из окна свете фонаря была полностью на виду у Рега. Наначи наклонилась и начала стягивать шаровары. Когда она разогнулась, Рег увидел среднего размера возбужденный член, торчащий из шерстки между ног. Глаза его расширились, и он завороженно наблюдал, как Наначи взялась сначала за основание члена, потом провела рукой вверх, вниз, а потом оголила крупную блестящую головку, на которой уже была видна капля предсемени.

— Вот так я покажу тебе, — прошептала Наначи с придыханием. Вся она уже была готова к действию, тело напряглось, грудь налилась, а сосочки встопорщились. Хвост тоже поднялся, а ушки встали торчком. Она еще раз провела рукой по члену, задела чувствительную головку, прикрыла глаза от удовольствия и сказала уже громче, — Раздевайся, и я покажу тебе…

— Но ты же… Но ты!!! — Рег, наконец, очнулся, вскочил, закричал, а потом хлопнулся в обморок.

— Черт, — только и сказала Наначи, разочарованно. Пришлось быстренько надрачивать самой себе, потому что возбужденный член отказывался влезать в штаны (да и вообще, ходить с эрекцией очень неудобно), потом прыскать Рега водичкой, чтобы очнулся, потом звать Рико, потому что, придя в себя, он упал в обморок еще раз, а потом идти в свою комнату спать.

Через несколько дней Рико пришла к Наначи с отличными новостями: Рег предложил ей пожениться. Девушка была очень рада, что отношения, которые начались в глубоком детстве, наконец-то завершились так, как она ожидала — свадьбой. Наначи же, посмеиваясь над собой и всей этой ситуацией, похлопала Рико по плечу и сказала только: «Вот и разобрался. Будьте счастливы!».


End file.
